


Pretty

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [21]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue, Drunk John, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock, I love you so much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

“Sherlock, I love you so much.”

“Yes, John. I’m aware.”

“No, really. I love you.”

“You’ve said so numerous times.”

“You’re so clever and pretty…”

“So you say.”

“You are though. Very pretty, I mean. You should be a model.”

“If detective work fails, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You smell nice.”

“Lord, you must have drunk more than I thought you had done.”

” ‘m not drunk. You’re drunk.”

“Keen observation.”

“…Sarcasm?”

“Quite.”

“Where are we going?

“Back to Baker Street, to put you to bed.”

“Oh, that’s nice..”

“Hn.”

“You’re very lovely.”

Sigh. “You’re absolutely pissed.”

“Well I think you’re pretty even when I’m not, though.”

“Oh, do you?”

“Mhm. But I can’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not gay.”

“Of course.”

“…Stairs are hard.”

“Here, take my arm; it’ll be faster.”

“Fine. Still not gay, though.”

“So you keep insisting.”

“I’m not.”

“Get into bed, John.”

“Right… thanks.”

“Goodnight, John.”

“Goodnight, Sherlock.”

——————————————-

“Good morning, John.”

“God, why did I drink so much: now I’ve got a splitting headache.”

“Yes, I would imagine so.”

“Remind me of this the next time I down a pint in one go.”

“Noted. Oh, and John?”

“Hm?”

“Do you really think I’m pretty?”

“I hate you.”


End file.
